Naga Katakuri x Human OC Lemon
by Bunny Fair
Summary: general warnings; smut, biting, blood, blood drinking, consensual hypnosis. Katakuri is a snake from the waist down but he's downsized to not be so big from the waist up, so think benn Beckman size to ya know be not be so large in the region required for some of that lemony freshness. Anyway please enjoy!


Long, black coils shifted against cool rocks and partially unraveled to reveal a sleeping woman. Coils were wrapped around her lower half and a pair of arms were wrapped around her upper body, her hugging the hands close to her. She mumbled softly as she dreamt and Katakuri stared down at her, watching her eyes move under her eyelids.

He smiled sleepily and carefully unraveled his coils, gently setting her down on the pile of blankets as he pulled his hands free. He kissed the top of her head as she shifted and wrapped her in the warm blankets that had been under his coils. He softly grunted as he stretched out and shifted to move away, leaving the cave to go hunting.

Alice inhaled deeply when she smelled food cooking and stretched out, pushing the blankets off of her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, smiling sleepily when she felt a brush go gently through her hair. She leaned against the thick coils and blinked up at Katakuri.

He brushed her hair and smiled. "Good morning, my sweet. I take it you slept well?"

She yawned and nodded slightly, relaxing into him as he brushed her hair. "Yeah, I did. Are the blankets more comfortable?"

He glanced over at the meat cooking and rotated it with the tip of his tail, flicking out his tongue. "Yes, very. Your food is finished cooking. I also found some fresh fruit for you."

She smiled and carefully stood up. "That's great. Thanks a bunch."

He nodded and moved his coils out of her path as she walked to the fire. She sat down on a large coil and he settled his upper body on a pile of pillows, poking the fire to spur the flames on.

He smiled slightly and watched her eat the meat off of the metal prongs before he turned to the small pile of fruit. He lifted one and grabbed a knife, carefully peeling it and slicing it onto a plate. She smiled and grabbed a plastic container, storing the leftover meat inside.

He set the container with the rest of her items and settled back onto the pillows. "You'll need to leave soon to wash all of your dishes. Will you bring back more donuts?"

She ate a slice and nodded. "Of course I will. I'll get plenty for you."

He nodded and settled back onto the pillows. "Winter will be coming soon, do you plan on staying here?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, setting the plate down to settle beside him as the tip of his tail wrapped around her leg. "I'll be sure to bring plenty of blankets for you. And I'll see if I can get one of those solar panel generators I've been hearing about for a space heater. Those things will keep me sweating for sure, so they'll definitely keep you warm."

He lightly smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her under him as he lifted his upper body and her legs habitually wrapped around his waist. "I'm sure you'll be here to keep me warm as well."

She loosely hugged his neck and tilted her head back as he nibbled along her collarbone, his fangs gently scraping her skin. "Ah, it's such a long walk out this way though."

He hummed softly and slipped the tip of tail into her shorts as his hands slid her tank top straps down. "You've adjusted to the walk, my sweet. You cannot lie to me."

She turned pink and looked away, pressing her thighs together as the tip gently rubbed her clit. "Never was too good at it, anyway. Kata?"

He glanced up and pushed her top to under her breasts. "What is it, sweet?"

She flushed darker and pulled a pillow over her face, mumbling into it.

He rolled his eyes and pulled it away, continuing the slow rubbing motion with his tail. "What's on your mind?"

She shifted slightly and kept looking away as she mumbled, "Can you do that hypnosis thing again? It felt really good the last time, like I was floating and everything just felt so good."

He lightly smirked and gripped her chin, tilting her head to look at him directly. "Of course I can. Now, look into my eyes, my sweet."

She flushed and curled her fingers into the pillow as she looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his red ones. She licked her lips nervously and he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly, softly mumbling, "I'm ready."

He slid the tip of his tail into her and smirked as she gasped softly, letting his eyes glow with the hypnosis as he lowly mumbled, "My sweet, Alice, let yourself go and slip away. There is nothing but you and I here, only us in our private paradise. Let your mind sleep, I will keep you warm and safe and protected. I will be the only one to pleasure you, to fulfill your every desire, to make every dream come true. Now, go. I will be here when you return."

Her eyes steadily grew hazy as he spoke and he watched her pupils go wide, her eyelids drooping slightly. He smirked and dragged his blunt nails down her chest, watching her lips part in a silent gasp as he plucked her nipples. He nibbled along her neck and lapped up the droplets of blood that escaped whenever his sharp teeth broke her skin.

She let out soft mewls and whimpers as he nipped a trail down to her right breast. He inhaled deeply against her skin and reached down to pull off her shorts fully. Thankfully, she stopped wearing those damned panties around him after he tore them repeatedly.

He licked his lips and flicked his tongue against her nipple, encasing her nipple and the surrounding pink flesh in his mouth. He sucked on it and groped her other breast with one hand, teasing the nipple between his fingertips. Her chest moved as she breathed unevenly and he softly groaned as his teeth gently pierced her skin.

She softly moaned and her hands fumbled before gripping his hair. He lapped up the droplets of blood and sucked on her nipple, carefully teasing it with his teeth as he slowly pulled back. He dragged his tongue against the small wounds and watched as they stopped bleeding before continuing on.

The tip of his tail steadily moved at a slow pace, her sweet juices dripping onto the pillow directly under her ass. He spread her pussy lips with his thumbs and pressed his nose into the damp curls, inhaling deeply. He shifted slightly as the scales below his waist shifted to reveal his dick and reached down, stroking himself slowly in time as he gently fucked her with his tail.

He flicked his tongue against her a few times and smirked as she let out as a few gasps, her grip on his hair tightening whenever his tongue brushed against her sensitive clit. He breathed cool air against her and smirked when she shuddered, letting out a low moan. He removed his tail and she let out a soft whine, her hips moving slightly.

He moved down and pressed his tongue against her, slipping it in to taste her at her purest. He let out low moan and fucked her with his tongue, letting her taste fill his mouth. He pressed his arm against her waist to hold her hips in place and glanced up when she moaned loudly, tightening his grip as she came onto his tongue.

He lapped it up and gently nibbled on her clit, drawing another loud moan from her as she quickly came again. He smirked and moved up, lining his cock with her opening and guiding her legs around his waist. He easily slid in and softly moaned, gripping her hips tightly.

She softly moaned and gripped his shoulders, her nails pressing into his shoulders. He pressed his hips to hers and slowly started moving, thrusting with shallow, hard thrusts. She arched into him and moaned loudly before hazily focusing on the wet tip of tail that trailed along her lips.

She shakily stuck her tongue out to lick up the wetness and he gently slipped it into her mouth, staring as she began to suck it clean. He moved his hips back until only the tip of his cock was in before thrusting in, drawing a loud moan from her. He smirked and watched her boobs jiggle as he continued the long, hard thrusts.

She moaned loudly and gave up on cleaning off the juices from his tail, her head thrown back as she moaned freely. He groaned when she came around him and kept moving, not slowing his pace as her walls clenched and fluttered around his length. He gripped her hips almost bruisingly and closed his eyes, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt the pressure building.

He pressed his mouth against her shoulder and bit down as he came, filling her with his cum. She let out a loud, echoing moan and he groaned as blood filled his mouth, slowing his pace as he emptied himself into her. He moaned softly and slowly pulled out of her, removing his teeth from her shoulder to lick over them.

She moaned softly as his warm, forked tongue lathered saliva over the wounds and let her arms fall from his shoulders to the pillows. He held his mouth over the wide marks and breathed through his nose, waiting for her to stop bleeding. He gently rubbed her sides and wrapped his arms around her, pulling back once he was sure she was done bleeding.

Katakuri gathered her up in his arms and straightened up, making his way to the back of the cave. He ducked his head as the cave narrowed and tightened his grip on her, holding Alice closer to his chest. He carefully moved through the small tunnel and listened to her heavy breathing as he made his way to the fresh spring of warm water.

He carefully maneuvered his coils into the water and lowered his upper half into it, gently guiding her into it. She sighed softly and smiled slightly as he lowered her in to her neck, his muscular arms easily holding her up. He shifted her into one arm and stroked her cheek, guiding her to look at him.

He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and waited for her eyes to settle on his before softly speaking, "Come back to me, my beloved sweet Alice. Your journey through the rabbit hole has come to its' close and it is time for you to wake up. It's time to wake up and return to me."

He watched as her eyes slowly began to refocus and tightened his grip when her entire body jerked, her arms flailing slightly and splashing some water. She gasped heavily and clung to him, gripping his shoulders tightly as her feet found purchase on his coils. He rubbed her back and peppered light kisses on her temple, waiting for her to fully come to her senses.

She took a deep breath and glanced around, licking her lips slightly as she focused on him. "Kata?"

He smiled softly and held her waist, softly mumbling, "I'm here. You're in the spring."

She nodded slightly and winced when she moved her left arm, a wide grin spreading as she stated, "That was hotter than last time."

He chuckled softly and nodded, scooping up some water to guide over her shoulder. "Glad you enjoyed it."

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, lightly wincing as her bitten breast began to heal with the healing water's assistance. "Oh yeah, damned I'm so glad you've got this thing. I'd hate to feel all the soreness."

He lightly smirked and guided more water over her shoulder. "You haven't even been with me for a mating season, my sweet. I haven't had a proper partner for one of those yet and I imagine we will spend several days in this water to recouperate together."

She hummed and smiled, her cheeks heating up. "That actually sounds hot. So, what, that'd just be a marathon of sex?"

He nodded and massaged her lower back. "There are moments of clarity to eat and drink, seeing as how it does last almost a full week."

She giggled softly and squeezed his shoulders as she hugged him, the pain quickly fading. "That sounds so hot. So when does mating season kick in?"

He rolled his eyes and shifted as the claw marks on his back healed. "After winter, when the snow has fully melted and the green starts to return."

She hummed softly, her mind wandering to the idea of a marathon of sex. She silently hoped winter won't last too long this year. She definitely wanted to be apart of that.


End file.
